


A Love That's Shining All Around Here

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Karedevil, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt tries to meditate while Karen's around.  It doesn't go well.





	A Love That's Shining All Around Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).



Matt realized his mistake the moment he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He should have known being only one room away from Karen would make it nearly impossible to meditate. She had offered to leave the apartment, but he had insisted it would be fine. After all, he was used to tuning her out as much as he possibly could at the office. He had to, or he would never get anything done.

But this was different. All he could concentrate on was her.

The door was closed, and Karen was sitting on the bed, ankles crossed, going over a transcript from their latest client, earbuds in, softly humming along to whatever song was playing. It was driving him crazy. In the best way.

He shook his head, determined to block everything out, and took a few deep breaths. 

It worked for a few minutes. Until he heard her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled to himself. He loved her hair. One of his favorite things was to weave his fingers through it. It was as smooth as silk and he never got tired of the scent. She used a lavender scented shampoo and a lemon conditioner. It was the perfect combination. 

_“Damn it, Matt, focus”_ he silently scolded himself.

He regulated his breathing again, and thought of the mantra Stick had taught him all those years ago when he first learned how to do this. 

But his usual phrase wasn’t working for him. He replaced it with “Karen”, and started repeating it over and over in his mind. 

As if she could read his mind, her humming from the bedroom seemed to get a little louder. He squirmed, thinking of her moans of pleasure in his ear the previous night. And the tender kisses she had placed on the back of his neck this morning while they were waiting for the coffee to brew. 

Matt heard her reach to scratch an itch on her leg and licked his lips. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

He stood up and and walked quickly to the bedroom, practically knocking the door off its hinges.

Karen looked up in surprise taking her earbuds out, “Hey, is everyth-” Matt cut her off by crushing his mouth to hers. 

Karen started laughing, and Matt started kissing her neck.

“What happened to meditating?” she asked breathily.

“This is much more fun.” he panted, starting to unbutton her shirt. 

Karen laughed again and rolled her eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” she whispered.

Matt smiled. “Anything you like, Miss Page.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Beatles' "It's All Too Much"


End file.
